The Vampire and the Child
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU oneshot. Kaiba is a vampire who saves little Buffy from her abusive home one night. R&R, please.


**Here's a new AU Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I was listening to one of my favorite songs, "Father Figure" by George Michael, and the word "vampire" jumped into my mind. Then, as soon as I heard the lyric "Greet me with the eyes of a child", I was instantly inspired to write a new oneshot. So, this is what I came up with... **

**As this is AU, Buffy's not the Slayer, she lives in Maine rather than Sunnydale, California, demons (such as Der Kindestod) don't exist and her parents are an unnamed couple with the Summers name, instead of Hank and Joyce. **

**Also, Kaiba is a different kind of vampire (not like the Buffyverse vamps); he only feeds on the first day of every month, and he has a reflection, can go out into the sunlight and can handle running water. Plus, his transformation ability is like Dracula's, meaning Kaiba can feed without assuming the "game face" of the common Buffyverse vampires. **

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. I own the songfics, oneshots, novellas, stories crossovers and poems I write about the characters. **

**The Vampire and the Child**

_That's all I wanted, something special,_  
><em>Something sacred in your eyes<em>  
><em>For just one moment, to be bold and naked<em>  
><em>At your side<em>

_Sometimes I think that you'll never understand me_  
><em>Maybe this time is forever, say it can't be<em>

_That's all you wanted, something special,_  
><em>Someone sacred in your life<em>  
><em>Just for one moment, to be warm and naked<em>  
><em>At my side<em>

_Sometimes I think that you'll never understand me_  
><em>But something tells me together, we'd be happy<em>

_I will be your father figure (oh baby)_  
><em>Put your tiny hand in mine (I'd love to)<em>  
><em>I will be your preacher teacher (be your daddy)<em>  
><em>Anything you have in mind (it would make me)<em>  
><em>I will be your father figure (very happy)<em>  
><em>I have had enough of crime (please let me)<em>  
><em>I will be the one who loves you<em>  
><em>Until the end of time<em>

_Do. Do do. Wha-oh (Wha-oh)_

_That's all I wanted,_  
><em>But sometimes love can be mistaken for a crime<em>

_That's all I wanted,_

_just to see my baby's blue eyes shine_

_This time I think that my lover understands me_  
><em>If we have faith in each other<em>  
><em>Then we can be strong<em>

_I will be your father figure_  
><em>Put your tiny hand in mine<em>  
><em>I will be your preacher teacher<em>  
><em>Anything you have in mind<em>

_I will be your father figure_  
><em>I have had enough of crime<em>  
><em>I will be the one who loves you<em>  
><em>Until the end of time<em>

_If you are the desert, I'll be the sea_  
><em>If you ever hunger – hunger for me<em>  
><em>Whatever you ask for, that's what I'll be<em>

_So when you remember the ones who have lied_  
><em>Who said that they cared<em>  
><em>But then laughed as you cried<em>  
><em>Beautiful darling, don't think of me<em>

_Because all I ever wanted_  
><em>It's in your eyes baby, baby<em>  
><em>And love can't lie, no...<em>

_(Greet me with the eyes of a child)_  
><em>My love is always telling me so<em>  
><em>(Heaven is a kiss and a smile)<em>  
><em>Just hold on, hold on<em>  
><em>I won't let you go, my baby<em>

_I will be your father figure_  
><em>Put your tiny hand in mine<em>  
><em>I will be your preacher teacher<em>  
><em>Anything you have in mind<em>

_I will be your father figure_  
><em>I have had enough of crime<em>  
><em>So I am gonna love you<em>  
><em>till the end of time<em>

_I will be your father_  
><em>I will be your preacher<em>  
><em>I'll be your daddy<em>  
><em>I will be the one who loves you<em>  
><em>till the end of time<em>

-George Michael, **Father Figure**

It was a starry night on the coast of Maine. Seto Kaiba stood on a rooftop, his sharp hearing picking up the sounds of something he disliked – domestic violence.

Immediately, Kaiba leaped onto the balcony, landing soundlessly outside the window. He could see with his vampire eyes into the bedroom, immediately noticing a five-year-old girl who had shoulder-length blonde hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing a red satin dress that, in his opinion, looked nice on her.

Right now she was awake, listening to the sounds of her parents fighting with each other. Shards of broken glass. The yelling. Kaiba could hear those sounds as well. It made him angry inside, although he knew that a little girl like her shouldn't have to suffer from a situation he knew all too well (as he had been in her shoes when it came to abuse, and he had survived as well).

Silently, she then slipped out of bed, her green eyes fixed on Kaiba's, walked over to the window and opened it.

Kaiba smiled at her, and she returned it, even though it was full of sadness and tears. Then he bent to her level and whispered into her ear,

"Come for a walk with me, Buffy. I sense it's much too lovely a night to stay indoors."

He then perked up his ears as he heard a glass being thrown to the floor, and Buffy – for that was her name – shuddered and drew closer to him.

"Especially when those monsters that call themselves your parents are too busy snapping at each other and fighting to even know you're there," he added.

Buffy nodded in agreement. Apparently, he knew exactly what it was that she tried to say, but had trouble finding the right words – or putting into the right words, of course. With that, she put on her bonnet, took his hand, and they headed off into the night.

The walk through the garden was slow, but quite neat and very extraordinary. On the way, Kaiba noticed that Buffy was very quiet, and took everything in with her eyes (as though she wanted to remember everything later on when she set about drawing a picture of what she had seen). Soon, they came to a fountain, which was now quiet and not spouting any water (as it usually was in operation during the daytime, and was then shut off at sunset). It was a beautiful fountain – made of marble, and on top of it was a statue of a young girl wearing a dress and holding a jar. To Buffy, it was something to be inspired by.

Kaiba sat down at the fountain, and then picked Buffy up and set her on his lap, holding her like the big brother he seemed to be.

Noticing Buffy fidgeting a little, he then tipped up her chin with his long fingers, causing her emerald orbs to lock with his cobalt ones.

"What is it, little Buffy?" he asked, stroking her yellow locks with his free hand.

Somehow, Buffy was able to sense that unlike her father, this person – more like a teenager than a boy – was very nice and loving. He would understand. So she poured out the whole story almost like pouring water into a bathtub.

Kaiba listened with an attentive ear, and when she had finished, he then said,

"Buffy, listen to me. You can trust me, and those things, which that man who calls himself your father, says – they're untrue. You're very beautiful, and you always will be."

Buffy blushed a little. "You think so, really?" she asked.

He smiled. "Think so? I know so. After all, you have a beauty that transcends age, and is ageless. I know because you don't deserve to be in a home where there is drinking, drugs and, I'm sorry to say, domestic violence. Instead, you should be in a home like, say, mine.

"I'd let you stay up all night, if you want to," he continued. "I'd brush your hair, and bathe you and feed you. Plus, I'd introduce you to my family. They're different from most families, but they're family nonetheless. And they'd make a good family for you as well."

He then let her snuggle up against him, her head against his chest, and let her think over what he had told her. To her, his home sounded kind of awesome, as well as very thrilling.

"Take me with you, please," she said after a few minutes.

Kaiba suddenly felt an urge to do just that – take her with him to his home and keep her with him – keep her safe and away from all the people he knew were evil and surround her with people that were innocent and good. If he could (and he knew he could), he could cast a protection spell on his home that warded off those monsters that masqueraded as her parents and kept her safe with him. He then grinned at the thought, imagining the scene – himself glaring down at her so-called parents, while they, grief-stricken, looked up at Buffy, only to hear her say,

"It's too late. Kaiba's my big brother now, and he takes such good care of me, too".

"You really want me to?" he asked. Buffy nodded.

"Oh, yes. I'd like that very much," she replied, and then smiled. He could tell she was serious about her decision, and that it was what she wanted.

So, with that, Kaiba, smiling also, swung Buffy up into his arms bridal-style and then flew off into the night sky to his mansion.

The next day, as well as the night, a search was carried out by the police, for Buffy Summers was missing.

However, at Kaiba's mansion meanwhile, Buffy was busy playing with Kaiba's little brothers, Mokuba and Noah, while Kaiba watched them. He noticed that she looked much happier and healthier in weeks, and smiled, congratulating himself for helping her become that way.

"Hey, guys, come and look at this!" said Yugi Moto as he poked his head around the corner of the living room. Like Kaiba, Yugi was also a vampire, but exactly like Kaiba when it came to kids, and so were Mokuba and Noah.

Noah and Mokuba then gently took one of Buffy's hands, and they got to their feet. They then walked to the living room, where the TV was showing a live news report. They sat on the couch, her between them.

A picture of Buffy was shown on the screen, along with the headline "Buffy Summers Missing from Home".

"_Police are still searching for 5-year-old Buffy Anne Summers, who, it is said, had vanished from her home Wednesday night and was not missed until the next morning, when her parents went into her room and found an empty bed. The police say they don't know who took Buffy from her home, or if she went willingly with somebody." _

Buffy noticed that, on the screen, her parents were grief-stricken, and looked like they hadn't slept in hours. She narrowed her eyes.

"Serves them right," she said, and Mokuba and Noah snuggled a bit closer to her.

"I agree," said Mokuba. "They may search as much as they like, but the fact is, Buffy, your place is now here, with us."

"You're right, Mokuba," Buffy nodded in reply.

**Meanwhile...**

Two weeks later, it was reported that Buffy's parents had committed suicide via sleeping pills. The reason was grief because of their missing daughter, and it was said in the suicide note that Buffy's mother had written that they were asking themselves and each other how they could've gone so wrong, and what had happened to make Buffy vanish from their lives like that.

It was then that, after hearing the report, all three Kaiba brothers grinned at each other triumphantly. They had found a little sister in Buffy, and Buffy herself, for her part, had found a new family with them.

**~Finis**


End file.
